


Another Moment at the Party

by squidgie



Series: The Party [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-09
Updated: 2011-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David and Evan share a quiet moment at the quarantine party (that was in my previous post, "<a href="http://sga-saturday.livejournal.com/63302.html">The Party</a>")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Moment at the Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clwilson2006](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clwilson2006/gifts).



> Unbetaed.  This is for [](http://clwilson2006.livejournal.com/profile)[**clwilson2006**](http://clwilson2006.livejournal.com/) 'cause there just wasn't enough Porne in "The Party" (which I thought as well, but the Muse wouldn't let me expand earlier).  This is for week #16's prompt, "memory".

David sat next to his partner, alternating between watching the crowd of people enjoying the party, and glancing at his partner, whose eyes would twinkle when the two men connected.  He blushes, not being able to help it; Evan had that effect on him.  Evan could flash him a smile, and his heart would race and his breath quicken - even after being married for three years.  And deep down, he knew it would always be like that, because their connection was _special_ , unlike any other.

Evan fidgets next to him, bringing him out of his reverie.  "What's up?" he asks.

"I, uhh...need a drink.  You want something?" Evan asks.

Shaking his head, David replies, "No, thanks."  He leans in for a kiss, and the two separate.

David watches his partner as he makes his way to grab a beer.  He looks out among the party-goers, and thinks how lucky they all are (even if they were currently under quarantine).  To be on Atlantis, to have the Wraith beaten down to dwindling numbers, and to have regular communications with Earth (now that Zelenka and McKay had discovered an Ancient facility dedicated to processing the ZedPMs, and Atlantis had three, fully charged ZedPMs in place).  He thinks about the people like himself and Lorne, like Sheppard and McKay, Teyla and Kanaan, and all the others in the expedition who had finally paired off, finding the companion they were meant to be with.

Several minutes passed as David pondered his life on Atlantis, and the memories that have been afforded him by him making a commitment to the IOA.  He smiles and quietly says to himself, "I wouldn't change it for the world..." 

As he comes back to reality, he turns and realizes Evan isn't back yet.  He looks out into the crowd, seeing his partner stuck talking to Woolsey.  And if his lip-reading was any good, Woolsey was talking about work; something that should have been outlawed at the party _he_ called!  David starts to stand, though he sees Zelenka in his peripheral vision who gives him a 'hang on' signal.  Zelenka sidles up to Lorne and Woolsey, winks back at David, then pulls Woolsey away from the conversation, freeing up Evan.

David knows he owes Radek.  Maybe he'll name a plant after the Czech, or have Evan paint him something.  Something to repay the debt.

Evan grins back at David, holding a finger up in a motion that meant, 'One more minute', and an expression that said, 'Sorry! I'll make it up to you!'.  He grabs a beer, then leans over to the Marine manning the jukebox-computer, asking an unheard question, before returning to David's side.  "Sorry 'bout that," Evan says to his partner.  "Woolsey got started, and you know him..." 

David just smiles as he watches Evan take a long draw from the bottle, then puts the beer down on a nearby table.  The song coming from the overhead speaker changes, and David notices something familiar about the harmonics that the piano starts playing..

"Can I have this dance?" Evan asks, extending his hand and bowing at the waist ever so slightly.  It's then that David recognizes the tune; one of Tony Bennett's most famous renditions of 'I Left My Heart in San Francisco'.  It was _their_ song.

David stands and lets Evan pull him into a hug, before leading him to the middle of the makeshift dancefloor, the Scientists and Militiary population of the floor splitting to make room for the couple.  Evan smiles as he pulls David close, putting one arm on David's back, while clutching their entwined fingers to his chest.  Since David is a few inches taller, Evan leans in, resting his head on David's chest.  David leans down, kissing the top of Evan's head and smiles as the two sway slowly to the piece of music that means so much to them; it had been playing in the San Francisco restaurant the night that Evan asked David to marry him.

David smiles at the memory of that night, all the while humming along with the song, Evan appreciating the physicality of the hum from David's chest as it felt against his cheek. 

Though the song soon faded away, replaced by another romantic ballad, the pair never stopped dancing.  They stayed near the center of the group, holding on to each other as their colleagues smiled back at them, and lost themselves to the moment.  



End file.
